


And fire us hence like foxes [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: Or Five and a Half Times Sophie Leaves Parker. One Time Parker Leaves Sophie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And fire us hence like foxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582297) by [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria). 



I recorded this as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. See all the podfic in the anthology [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14RpvDRmuiQd_CAlcJbqDnXRD55q_pBYE_CuVoMq6Uds/edit#gid=0). 

Stream or download [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bLeverage%5d%20and%20fire%20us%20hence%20like%20foxes.mp3). Right click to save. Length: 7:37. 

Thanks so much to Bessyboo and Paraka for hosting, and to radiolaria for giving me permission to record this wonderful story!


End file.
